VS3 Episode 01 New Beginnings
by MLVS Team
Summary: Episode one of Moonlight Virtual Season 3. Episode by Evilous and Sunny with the collaboration of the group.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight – Virtual Season 3  
Episode One – New Beginnings  
**Rating: T/PG13  
**  
Writer: Evilous and Sunny (with the collaboration of the group)  
**Beta'd: Writers Group

**VS2 Writers Group includes Candomom, ClChen, Conni4, Evilous, Misfit, Mx wwmickd, Night Owl, Phantom Phoenix, Photosue and Sunny.**

Disclaimer: Moonlight and its characters are owned by CBS and Warner Brothers. All use of Moonlight and its characters in this venue are for entertainment purposes and completed solely for the pleasure of Moonlight lovers. The original storylines and episodes have been created by the VS2 Writers and Discussion Group. We hope you enjoy.

* * *

LIGHTS! SHOUTS! LIGHT IN, light out, LIGHT IN, light out. Thud, thud, thud, thud. Plasma and LCD TVs showed old Michael Jackson clips that didn't match at all the loud music coming from the huge sound system. Colorful drinks looked like they were floating on thin air on the hands of dancing teens and young adults. Thump, thump, thump, thump... LIGHT IN, light out, LIGHT IN, light out. The rave had started at eleven and was nowhere closed to finish when Sam arrived. The place was crowded with a plentiful supply of Goths, nerds, geeks, indies and alternatives, like a rave meeting a LAN party.

The timid guy had an alien green drink in his hands, holding the glass like a lifesaver. He noticed the gorgeous chick was looking in his general direction. _It's now or never!_

He drunk the contents of the glass in one gulp and reached her.

"Hi, do you always come here?"

"What?" The girl looked around.

"I mean, do you always come here?" He tried again, she could have not listened to him on the first time, _right?_

"Are you talking to me?" She asked with irritation.

"Well, yes." He said with a shy smile.

The girl stared at him, unbelieving, then turned around and left. "Jerk."

"Oh" was all he could mutter. Of course he wouldn't stand a chance, he was just a geek ad she was a goddess. Maybe he should just go home back to his PS3 after all. His videogame would never let him down like real life people could do.

He started for the exit when someone held the back of his SW t-shirt.

"Hey, creep." Said the girl with dark hair highlighted with colored strands and the Pinky Five shirt.

"Sam! Hi, I was just leaving and…"

"Are you really going to allow that _barbie_ to destroy your night?"

"No, it's not that. I was already leaving."

Sam could read him like no one else could. After all, they were friends for years, since college.

"Zach, you liar."

He looked to the floor. Suddenly he felt a little odd. "It was nice to see you, Sam. Take care."

Sam was taken back with the sadness coming from him, and before he could formulate an answer, he was already out the party.

She jogged a few steps, intending to reason with him. When she got to the desert street, she couldn't find him.

She looked around, Zach was nowhere to be seen. Sam sighed and went back to the party. When she as reaching the dance floor, one of three different each with a different ambience of place, her eyes caught a glimpse of the white t-shirt she had grabbed only a few minutes ago.

There he was, sat on the floor with his back resting on the wall. "Zach, you little evil… never leave me speaking alone again or…" She stopped on her tracks; his eyes half shut and he wasn't moving. Rushing to his side, she placed a hand on his shoulder and noticed he was barely breathing.

"Help! Somebody help!"

The ones close by looked at her for brief moments before resuming their dance, their drinks and their conversations. Even with the loud music, Sam could hear the mockery and dispassionate commentaries like "had too much to drink" and "stupid junkies".

"Zach, talk to me! Come on!" Sam was kneeling, holding him and trying to take him up, but he was too heavy for her. She gave up and sat down, pulling him to her chest while she called 911 and talked to the dispatcher.

Every now and then someone would look at them and divert the gaze; who would care if a girl wanted to waste the party holding her drunk boyfriend?

For the long minutes Sam waited for the help that would come, she hoped her friend was going to be fine. "Too much to drink, uh, Zach? Just that, right?" she said with a whisper, while the tears fell from her eyes and disappeared on his dark hair. "Just that, too many drinks."

MLMLMLMLML


	2. Chapter 2

MLMLMLMLML

Beth looked around the coffee shop; in the middle of the morning the place wasn't merely a Buzzwire annex. The regulars sat at the elevated tables, up front, in the display window of the former storefront.

The waitress, Maureen's niece Ella, recognized her. "Hey, Beth, we've missed you. Are you still a tall, skinny one pump almond latte?"

Beth laughed. "They never could get my drink right down town."

"Still working for the DA?" Ella was tall and elegant, triple majoring in dance, English and Criminal Justice. "Did they ever arrest Anders for Maureen's death?"

"I'm still on a leave of absence from the DA's office, but no. There's still an outstanding warrant. Everyone seems to think Anders either fled the country or more likely his bad-ass investors took care of him."

"I added criminal justice as a major after my aunt was killed." She didn't look much like her aunt, but the family resemblance was there, in the tone and cadence of her voice. "It's not like I have an 'in' at Buzzwire anymore."

"Hey, if I can help…" Beth offered before going over to claim a secluded corner and sit. Hiding with her laptop in front of her. Watching the comings and goings of her former colleagues, Beth sighed before she took another sip of her coffee. If they noticed her it would be with pity or distain. Turner was just "so 15 minutes ago."

Sam had called from work and wanted to talk to her. Normally the girl geek was cool and a little in your face, but she seemed rattled over the phone. "Look, Beth, you're the only one who will give a rat's ass." this statement was followed by a little more colorful cursing.

Fifteen minutes later, Beth looked up to see Sam walked into the coffee shop. Catching Beth's eye she gave her a quick nod before turning to talk to a guy behind the counter. They were arguing in low tones, Sam pointing up to a curtained balcony that overlooked the cafe.

"I can't believe these guys, Beth, no life... they eavesdrop on the chats and cell phone calls here... I had to threaten to block all wi-fi signals with my black box. They know I'd do it too... a black hole, no coverage for a square block." Sam laughed without humor, looking tired and pissed.

She pulled Beth into a hug. "God, Beth, I am so glad you are back in town."

_Whoa! Sam does not hug... something is really wrong!_

Releasing a startled Beth, she kept talking as they both took a seat. "Look, my friend Zach, he died last night."

Beth gasped, "Oh, God, Sam, I am so sorry."

"I know, it really sucks, but I know they are gonna say it was some kinda drug overdose, but Zach would never touch drugs…ever."

Beth looked at Sam a bit confused. "What is it that you think I can help with?"

"I trust you, Beth, and you have a lot of connections. Help me find out what really happened to Zach." She starts to tear up. "They got him down at County. They won't let me see him cause I'm not family, plus they were really rude about it. I guess they think we are just a couple of stupid rave kids." she sniffs.

God, she hated this, another senseless death that people don't care enough to look into. Maybe she couldn't fight for herself but she could fight for Zach. Sam needed her help and this was something she was good at. Working a case always made her feel so alive.

Sam smiled through her tears. "You've got that look Beth."

Beth smirked. "What look?"

"The look you get when you get a hot case… so, you are gonna help me?"

Beth grabbed her pad and pen. "Ok, give me the information you have. I'll see what I can do. Mick can probably help too."

Over the next hour, Sam gave Beth as much information as she had and promised to call her later so she could talk to Mick too.

MLMLMLMLML

Mick was beginning to get a bit nervous that Beth was still out. Just then he caught Beth's scent and smiled. He was in the kitchen drinking his dinner and cooking dinner for her when she walked in the loft. He did a double take. She was working the phone like she used to when she was hot on a story. She looked like the old Beth, full of life and on fire for a story.

She looked up seeing Mick staring at her. "What?" She grinned.

"Well, you look like a woman on a mission or more to the point a story." he smiled.

She dropped her things on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Mick embraced her giving her a quick kiss. "I missed you," she smiled against his lips.

"I missed you too. Are you hungry?"

"Starved!"

"Good, have a seat."

Beth started eating as soon as he put the plate down. She couldn't remember being this hungry in a long while.

Mick smirked as he watched her inhale the food. "You didn't eat today, did you?"

Beth shook her head between bites. "After I talked to Sam, I started digging into the case and time got away from me."

Mick poured them both a glass of wine. _It's so good to see her like this but is this safe for her._ "Well, finish up and then you can tell me about this case."

Beth smiled taking her last bite. Mick handed her a glass of wine and took her plate. Beth made her way over to the couch moving her things to the floor so she could sit. Mick joined her with his own glass of wine.

"So, Sam, is that the girl that helped us with Martin, the guy who came after Josef a while back?"

Beth nodded taking a sip of her wine. "Yeah, apparently she and a friend were at a rave. He said he was going to leave and then she found him dying on the floor. She's afraid they are going to say it was drugs, but she says he never touched the stuff," she explained.

Mick sighed. "Let me guess, the cops aren't looking at the rave location as a crime scene?"

Beth finished off her wine. "Not from what I could gather so far. You think you can check---," Beth is interrupted by her phone. "It's Sam."

Beth sat up scooting closer to Mike. "Hey, Sam. Mick's here, I'm gonna put you on speaker."

_"No problem, Beth. Hey, Mick."_

"Hi, Sam. So you don't think Zach would have taken anything at the rave?"

_"No, he hated that stuff."_

"Did you see him with anyone else that night?" Mick inquired.

"_Just a stupid barbie girl that thought she was too good for him,"_ she growled. Mick smiled involuntarily. "Would you know here if you saw her again?"

_"Oh, yeah."_

"I've gotta friend at the ME's office. I'll do some checking; maybe we can get you to sit with a composite artist."

_"Oh, man, thank you so much. You and Beth are the best."_ She exclaimed. Mick chuckled. "It's no problem, Sam. We'll give you a call tomorrow."

Beth clicked off the call. "I really hope we can find something. I don't want this to be just some drug OD case." She stood stretching.

Mick stood, playfully smacking her butt as he walked back to the kitchen. She grinned and followed him. He refilled their wine glasses as they both leaned against the island.

"So do you want me to set up a work space for you in my office?" He offered hopefully.

Beth shook her head and she took a sip of her wine. "No need, I am going to work from the coffee shop."

Mick quirked an eyebrow. "Uh… why?"

Beth folded her arms across her chest. "Why not?"

"Well, I just thought it would be easier to work from here." he offered lamely.

"And safer?" Now she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Uh... well, yeah." he fumbled.

Beth sighed and moved in front of Mick laying her hands on his chest. "I get that you want me safe and that working here seems like the logically thing to do."

"But?" He questioned.

"But, I'm not going too. You don't have to like it, but you do have to accept it." She said firmly as she headed for the stairs.

Mick let out and exasperated groan.

"I heard that." she called down from the top of the stairs.

MLMLMLMLML

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Beth looked doubtfully at the old storefront with its big windows blotted out by swirls of psychedelic tempera paint as Mick jimmied the lock. "The buildings aren't numbered in this block."

"Yeah, it's the right one." Mick glanced back at her with a tight smile as the lock opened. "I can smell the rave aftermath." He opened the door and they slid quickly inside, moving stealthily into the dim interior. Beth stopped near a tall pub table to poke among the bottles, glasses and trash and Mick reached for her hand to pull her closer. "Stay with me until I'm sure we're alone."

"Okay!" Beth muttered in a whisper, not following but staying close beside him as he moved further into the space, sniffing and looking. The room was trashed, dark and shadowy and she bumped into him when he stopped, closing his eyes to scent again. Brows drawn together, Mick turned slowly about, drawing in the room. Bodies moving close, hands, mouths, touching, sweat and sex throbbed in the techno beat flashes; the swirl a volatile cocktail, overpowering and… Mick's eyes popped open and he followed the faint trace scent of something he hoped they wouldn't find.

"What? Is somebody here?" Beth whispered urgently, hurrying to follow. She glanced behind them, tripping up on a pile plastic cups and trash as Mick disappeared through a dark doorway. She hopped on one foot, pulling the bright red cup stuck on the toe of her shoe free with a curse before plunging in after him. "Mick? Wait!"

The hall was dark but she could see him ahead, poised outside of a room that opened brighter than the dark hallway. He was doing the sniffing thing again and she shuffled in beside him, peering into the room. Couches and lounges were scattered around the room and even Beth's human nose could pick up on the activities the room provided. She cast a questionable glance up at Mick. "What is this? An orgy room?"

"In a way." Mick didn't look at her as he walked into the room and he picked up a small package from a lounge, holding it up between his fingers. "Ecstasy enhances the sense of touch, so it's reasonable for sex to follow. Add in the alcohol and the opportunity, you've got yourself a party."

"Well, ewww." Beth muttered again as she circled the room. "What else are you picking up on?"

"A lot." Mick's eyes swept the room before coming back to her. "I'd say there was more than Ecstasy going on in here." Beth reached down to pick up something off the floor and he came to her, holding out his hand. "What've you got?"

Beth held up her hand, shaking a small plastic tube. "It's a vial with some residue inside."

Mick frowned. "Let me see."

Beth put the vial in his hand and Mick flipped it over in his palm, studying it before he pulled the little stopper free to smell the contents. _It couldn't be._

"What?" Beth didn't like his expression and she reached for the vial. "What is it? Meth or something?"

"Nope." Mick capped the vial and held it up for her to see as he shook the grainy remnants. "It's more like Black Crystal, BC without the silver." He flipped the vial in his palm again before slipping it into his pocket. "We need to get this to the lab."

"Black Crystal?"

Beth blinked. "You don't think… Mick, you need to get to the morgue and get the toxicology report from Guillermo before he files it."

"I'm way ahead of you." Mick took a last look around as he urged her toward the door. "Let's get out of here."

MLMLMLMLML

Josef rode the elevator up to Mick's place, the Fortress of Solitude. He hadn't seen it in a while, or Mick really. They hadn't spoken since Beth had come back. Mick had been so angry with him for keeping secrets, keeping him from Beth. He was angry too damn it, he had sacrificed a lot to save Mick's Beth, to fight this war and how was he thanked?

Josef's mind wandered back to something Mick had once told him, _Don't forget I'm your only friend who doesn't like you for your money._ How true he (that) had been. Josef had come to think of Mick more like a brother over the years, their differences bonding them.

As he approached the door he took out the small key he kept to let himself in, Mick had given it to him years ago but put it back in his pocket. He knocked.

Mick opened the door gesturing with his arm for Josef to come inside, "Josef."

MLMLMLMLML

"So Beth doesn't want us hanging around? She always has been a handful," Josef gave his sideways smile.

"Yes, she can be, but I don't want her unprotected."

"I get it."

"I know you do. I want to thank you for your help. I know I acted a bit... crazy when Beth was away."

Josef laughed, "A bit? More like a psychotic lunatic but go on."

Mick laughed, "She's my world, Josef, there's not more I can say."

Josef nodded, "Blondie's even managed to grow on me, but don't tell her that."

Mick grinned hoping things could finally get back to the way they used to be. He hated being at odds with his best friend, his brother.

Josef looked around seeing the tell tale signs that Beth, a human, was living in the loft. "So, how do you two like playing house?"

Mick gave that sideways smile happy to hear something that was so Josef, "A work in progress."

"Oh, not all rainbows and lollipops?"

Mick hung his head low, "She's still scared. She's also mad with herself for not being able to move on and be her old self. That's part of why she wants to do this, to prove to herself she still is... herself."

Josef rocked back on his heels, "Well, then let's give her what she wants. Space to find herself". Josef made air quotes for 'find herself' as he rolled his eyes. "And make sure she is safe. Logan can help, he can provide some security but, at the same time, let's face it, he doesn't give off the 'I'm a bodyguard' vibe."

Mick thought over what Josef had said, it was a good idea, all he had anyways. "Try and make her seem like she is doing him a favor, socializing him into the outside world, but a world he fits into."

"Like I said genius," Josef gave Mick a smug grin.

Mick just raised his eyebrow before moving to the bar to pour them a drink.

MLMLMLMLML

Beth sucked down the dregs of her fourth double espresso. Crushing the cup, she stretched and scrubbed a hand over her face. She'd been staring her laptop screen for so long; her eyes had begun to twitch. _Time for a break._

Staring at the table, Beth contemplated the empty bag of chips and the half eaten pastry lying there. _Mmmm…_ she mused. _Haven't treated myself to such a fine meal since my Buzzwire days. All four food groups here. Salt, sugar, starch and caffeine. Yummy._ Speaking of caffeine, it was time for a refill. Rising from her seat, Beth made for the counter, and then stopped dead in her tracks. _No. It can't be. No way._

Standing at the counter, nervously fiddling with a pair of sunglasses, was Logan. There was no mistaking, that bush of hair and the awkward stance. Beth's espresso fueled brain began to boil. She was not in the mood for vampires right now; any vampires! Logan hadn't come for the lattes and Beth was sure she wasn't going to be pleased to hear the real reason for his invasion of her territory.

Up at the counter, an utterly confused Logan stared at the menu board; the sheer variety of drinks was almost paralyzing. He'd figured he would need to buy a drink to fit in, but this was way than he'd imagined.

"So many drinks, so little time, huh?" Came a voice from behind him. Startled, he dropped his glasses. He quickly bent down and began fumbling for them. A light hand on his shoulder caused him to look up into the face of a pretty dark haired woman. "Here you go," she said, handing him the sunglasses.

"Um, thanks." He managed to stutter as he took the glasses. _So much for perpetual coolness._ The woman continued to smile at him, even as she cocked her head to one side, giving him an appraising look. Apparently, she liked what she saw, because she stuck out her hand, saying "Hi. I'm Samantha. Sam. I haven't seen you here before." Logan hesitated then took the offered had, pumping a bit too vigorously. Being around so many humans made the basement dweller nervous. Pretty women made him positively shaky.

"Ah... Logan. I'm Logan. And, yeah, this is my first time here." Sam couldn't help being amused by Logan. He looked completely lost in this environment.

"So, have you made up your mind about a drink?" Logan looked up at the menu again, uncertainty clearly written on his boyish face.

"Man, I don't know where to start. I remember coffee back in the day and all we had was regular or decaffeinated." Sam laughed incredulously. She pegged Logan for twenty-two tops.

"Back in the day? What day was that? Two thousand seven?"

_Shit._ Logan covered quickly. " Ah... my MOM. I mean, I remember my Mom drinking coffee, back... in… the .day." _Mick said this would be easy. Right_. Sam was beginning to like Logan more and more. He reminded her so much of the some of the nerdy, awkward guys she'd hung out with in school. He obviously didn't know what he wanted and she decided to take pity on him.

"If you like, I could order something for you. I mean, if you don't mind experimenting." A grateful Logan smiled for the first time since his encounter with Sam.

"Oh, that would be great. I pay for both of us, ok?"

"Yeah... Which would you prefer, something hot or cold?"

"Cold, I think." Sam turned to the counter and ordered two iced mochas and Logan paid. As they stood waiting for their order, Logan began to scan the room, looking for Beth.

"Looking for someone in particular? Sam asked.

"Yeah. I have a friend who's supposed to be here somewhere." Logan replied. "I hope Beth hasn't taken off." Sam perked up at this.

" Would that be Beth Turner? I'm here to see her myself. She's sitting over there in the corner." Sam pointed in Beth's direction and Logan looked to see Beth glaring at him, arms crossed, looking like she could happily kick a puppy. He waved. Beth rolled her eyes and flopped back in her seat. _Not good._

The drinks arrived. Sam handed Logan his drink and looked up at him expectantly. "Well, check this out. Tell me how you like it." The moment of truth had arrived. Logan stared at his cup and prayed that the trepidation he was feeling didn't show on his face.

He took the straw in his lips and sucked. _Liquid sawdust. This must be what liquid sawdust tastes like.[/]_ He swallowed, plastered a smile on his face and gave Sam the thumbs up. Looking pleased, Sam said "Great, now let's go see Beth. And drink up. These things aren't cheap." Reluctantly taking another swig, Logan followed Sam over to Beth's Table.

"Beth. Look who I ran into." Sam pointed behind her at Logan as if the bulky vampire would have been hard to miss.

"Oh, goody." Beth deadpanned, not even making a pretense of pleasantries. Logan's stomach started to rumble the closer he got to Beth. He wasn't sure whether it was the coffee or Beth's glower that was responsible. Beth rose slowly from her seat and approached Logan. Grasping his arm, she began to steer him away from the table.

"Sam, would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Logan alone."

Sam took a seat as Beth pushed Logan into an unoccupied corner. "Ok, Logan. Spill it. What the hell are you doing here? And please don't tell me you were trying to add variety to your diet." She said tersely, jabbing at his cup for emphasis. No convenient lies came to mind, so Logan decided it was better just to come clean.

"I'm here to… that is, ah, Mick and Josef sent me to look after you." He ground out. The churning in his gut ramped up a notch or two.

Beth rolled her eyes again and gave huge sigh of frustration. How dare they? "I can't believe this. Mick and Josef sent you here to babysit me. My God!" For a moment, Beth considered that it could have been worse. They could have sent Oscar. Still, she wasn't in a charitable mood.

"What's the going rate for Beth sitting these days Logan? Are you being paid by the hour or by the pint?" She hissed out the last low enough for vamp hearing only. Logan's stomach was doing the hula now. Dealing with a furious Beth made jumping in front of an ambulance seem preferable. He started to back up, but Beth wasn't through yet. "You know what? I don't care what Josef is paying you. You can just go back and tell them."

"Beth." Somewhere during Beth's tirade, Sam had come up and was standing just behind Beth. Sam wasn't sure what Beth was so upset with Logan for, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Gone a little heavy on the espresso today, huh?"

Beth turned to Sam, a sharp retort on her tongue dying as she spied a pile of crushed coffee cups dangling from her friend's fingers. Maybe she was being too hard on Logan. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, trying to give release to some of the day's tensions.

"Look." Beth finally said. "I'm sorry. Let's just all go sit down." Logan shot Sam a grateful look as they all made their way back to their seats. Beth and Sam sat down, but just as Logan was about to take his seat, the tide decided to rise in his inert digestive tract. This time he was sure it wasn't Beth that was causing his indigestion.

"I think I'm going to visit the restroom now. That coffee is running right through me." Beth couldn't help noticing Logan's faint green pallor. The coffee was going (no right) to go right through him indeed and not in the usual direction. "Where's the..." Beth pointed over to her left and Logan walked, nearly ran to the restroom. It was a credit to his self control that he managed not to employ vamp speed.

"Wow." Sam commented. "That must've done a number on him." Beth finally quirked a wry smile.

"Uh, huh. Logan's a real delicate flower."

Sam had to snicker at that.

"Really, Beth. Logan seems like a sweet guy. Don't take his head off, ok" Now it was Beth's turn to snicker.

"Don't worry. I'm still unpacking and I haven't found my sword yet." A muffled ringing interrupted them. Beth grabbed her cavernous bag and fished out her I-phone. "It's Mick." she said, putting the phone to her ear.

"Mick. Yes, I'm still at the café'. Sam's with me. What did you find? Alright, I'll come down. Alone. My shadow is a little indisposed at the moment. Yes I mean Logan. His iced mocha didn't agree with him. I'll let him tell you. I've got a few things to talk to you about too. Bye." She hung up rather abruptly. She was coming down from her caffeine high now, but Beth wasn't ready to let Mick off the hook yet.

Stuffing the phone back in her purse, she turned to Sam saying "Mick some lab results he wants to go over with me. I'm going to meet him at the morgue. I'll call you when I know something, Sam." She patted Sam on the arm reassuringly. "I know we'll find out what happened to Zach and why." Gathering her things, she turned towards the exit and nearly ran into Logan. The vamp was still clutching his stomach, but looked more like his normally pale self .

"Beth, you're leaving?'

"Yes. Logan. Mick called and I'm heading out to meet him. You don't need to follow me, but I'm sure Mick will let you keep the meter running. See you." With that, Beth pushed past him and made her way outside. Logan stood there, absently rubbing his stomach until a quiet "Ahem" caught his attention. He turned to see Sam standing by the table, and holding up a bottle of some kind of tablets.

"Tums?"

MLMLMLMLML


	3. Chapter 3

MLMLMLMLML

Mick heaved a sigh as he pushed the door open to the morgue. Guillermo had advised him the toxicology results were in and by the sound of Guillermo's voice something was off.

"Hey…" Mick nodded toward Guillermo who was busy stapling shut another victim to LA's street life. By the looks of the two bullet holes to the head it wasn't a drive by, more like a point. Guillermo pulled off his gloves and walked to a drawer pulling out a vial. He popped the lid and handed it to Mick.

"Tell me what you think?" Guillermo's face as serious, whatever was in the vial he was holding it was bothering Guillermo intensely. Mick lifted the vile to his nose, his eyes went wide and his jaw clenched.

"Vamp blood?" Mick sniffs again not sure if his senses were correct.

"I can't tell and the lab results, questionable. There's nothing strange in it but, I swear that's vamp blood." Mick sniffed again and his dead heart lurched… Nah it couldn't be, could it? He gripped the tiny bottle with his hands and followed Guillermo back to the body.

Guillermo lifted back the sheet letting Mick lean over and do his sniffing thing, and he saw the images play out before his eyes.

_Zach left the club, he didn't want to bring anyone down but he couldn't be there anymore, it just wasn't his scene. He tried. He didn't want to ruin Sam's night too maybe if he just duck into the alleyway she wouldn't see him and go back inside to enjoy her night. He waited quietly for her to come out call for him and then go back inside._

_"Hey, there," A voice startled him from the darkness so soft and velvety._

_"Hi... who's there?" Zach tried not to stammer his heart still racing._

_A beautiful young woman stepped out into the sliver of light, "Just little ole me." She got closer to him putting cool hand to his check, "You look lonely. Why don't you join me?"_

_Stunned by her beauty and her words, Zach stood mesmerized, "Where?"_

_The woman took his hand and pulled him to a side door, "The VIP area of course."_

_Zach followed this vixen through the door and down the halls not really paying attention where they were going just to her sashaying hips and flirting smile she kept flashing him over her shoulder. He couldn't believe it he had done something right tonight._

_When he looked around he noticed other people, half dressed, all looking like they were in an aroused state of mind. The woman before him pulled him down to sit in one of the lounges, "Who are you?"_

_The woman giggled, "Does it matter?"_

_Zach shook his head, did names really matter? He watched as waiters came around to everyone offering them a platter with small vials. The woman he was with took one of the offered vials and opened it, "You want to have some fun?"_

_Zach watched as she lay back on the couch, her hair handing off the edge pulling her top up to just below her breasts exposing more of her midsection. Entranced, Zach watched as she tapped the vile and left a thin line of substance from her bellybutton to her where her shirt was pushed. He looked away momentarily seeing other groups of people sucking on their partners arm, shoulder, breast…_

_He looked down to the beautiful woman before him and leaned down to her navel sticking out his tongue touching just the tip to the starting of the line. The substance was nothing he had ever tasted before; it was sweet and, from the first taste, made him want more. He continued up the trail making sure his tongue caught every last speck._

"So, how's English Provincial working out for you?" Mick gives Guillermo a sly grin as he hands him back the vial with the questionable blood. Guillermo only glances at Mick as he heads to his freezer pulling out Mick's usual A+

"All I know is, my girl… She thinks I'm upscale." Mick can't help but chuckle at Guillermo's genuine happiness. "And she wants to come over more often. But not sure how well that will work. You know, a vamp's got to have his own time. Well not that you would know…" Mick glares at Guillermo as he takes the satchel full of his regular order.

"Funny. I'm not ashamed of my domestic bliss. I've had the lonely apartment for longer then I care to remember. You're just getting started." Guillermo chuckles back and then pats Mick on the arm.

"Nah, man... All kidding aside, it's good to see you happy. It's been a while, man, since you went all human on us." Mick grinned remembering how irate Guillermo was at him for taking the cure and ruining his one income for the most common blood in LA.

"Yeah, well, its just as complicated difficult and dangerous as before, but with better perks."

"What perks?" Mick's hands left his hips as he turned to see Beth standing just outside the examination room. With a smile Mick walked to Beth and gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"That was fast..." he whispered.

"Oh, you know me… You beckon and I come." Beth glared at Mick with a tight smile. Mick straightened and quirked an eyebrow as he turned to Guillermo who nodded toward Beth.

"Mick was quoting to me the finer qualities of domestic bliss." Mick coughed to clear his throat as he sensed the tension fill the room. Beth's arms were crossed at her chest a very annoyed look on her face as she continued to glare at Mick, who wasn't entirely sure of what was the matter.

"Well, Guillermo was stating that he likes his vamp time and I said I liked having the woman I love around me all the time." Mick tried to soften Beth's mood by wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. He kissed her neck then whispered into her ear. "What's wrong?" Beth tensed and then gave Mick another tight smile.

"Hey, Beth… I wanted to thank you for the furniture. It's working out fine in my place. My girl really likes it." Beth seemed to soften with Guillermo's words and gave him a genuine smile.

"Anything to help. I know it's your first place and all, and well, I wasn't going to need it anymore and might as well give it to someone who did." Guillermo smiled wide his obvious pride in his new arrangements to hard to hide.

"Yeah, it made it feel more, I don't know... what's the word?" Guillermo looked at Mick with a questionable looked.

"Lived in…" Mick answered quietly as he gently stroked Beth's back, trying to get her to relax.

"That's it, lived in, homey… Dude, two words I never thought I would use." Mick chuckled and then smiled shaking his head.

"Glad we could help, but I think Beth and I need to be headed home. See, G, let me know if you find anything more out." Before Mick could finish Beth was already in the hall headed to the elevator.

The doors to the elevator shut before Mick could make it to them unable to use vamp speed in case someone was around. By the time he made it out of the morgue there was no sight of Beth and he scented the air. _Beth is angry, practically running to her car and speeding off quickly, looking at the doors as she pulled off._

"Shit." Mick cursed under his breath as he made his way to the Benz.

MLMLMLMLML

"MICK!," Beth knew she didn't need to yell for him to hear her but she wanted to make sure he made no mistake about her mood. She had let him beat her home, ridding around trying to gather her thoughts which only made her angrier.

Mick had sensed her when she got off the elevator, he could tell she was upset. His phone call from Logan and the way she acted in the morgue had already told him she wasn't pleased but by the sound of her voice he knew she was pissed.

Beth slammed the door behind her as she stormed into the loft. Mick knew he would just have to let her get everything out first before he even had a chance to explain. He braced himself against the counter taking a sip of A positive as she stormed towards him.

"Please don't yell," he asked calmly.

"Don't yell. DON'T YELL. Why not maybe then you'll hear me?"

Beth stood opposite of him against the counter her arms crossed against her chest her eyes burning into him with such intensity. He couldn't help but enjoy it. It may be focused on him but he loved seeing the fire back in her eyes, now he would just try to push the fire onto something other than himself.

"I'm sure Logan has already reported back to you the daily report. Why Mick? Why can you not respect my wishes? I moved in here with you, I don't feel safe sleeping alone without you near any more, I feel like… like a shell of myself. I start to get some semblance of my life back and you have to… you have to take that away."

Mick watched as her mood fluctuated between anger and pain. He never thought she would feel this way, a little pissed maybe but never hurt. No matter what he did he seemed to hurt her. "Beth, I didn't—"

"Didn't what, Mick? Send Logan to keep track of me, report back to you my every move?"

Mick was around the counter and besides her, holding her shoulders before she could blink, "I love you, Beth. I never wanted you to feel like this. I just… I need to know you're safe."

Beth pulled away and walked into the living room standing behind the chair, "That's just it, Mick, I never used to need protecting. Yeah, I would get myself into some jams, but for the better part of my life I did just fine on my own. Now I'm some… I don't know what I am."

Mick moved to stand behind her fighting the urge to pull her tight to him settling on resting one hand on her back. "Beth, you are the most stubborn, curious, beautiful, compassionate, and stubborn woman I have ever met."

Beth couldn't help but smile that he had used stubborn twice.

"I know you need some space, to work on finding yourself again. I know that, Beth, but at the same time I love you too much to let anything happen. I don't want to stalk you from the shadows, lie to you about following you, but I need to know you're safe. It was Josef who suggested Logan." Mick grinned, "He may not be anything like Oscar, but he is a vampire. I thought it would be a good idea, you could use his skills and expertise and I would know you were safe."

Beth stayed silent not saying a word as she processed Mick's words. After a few minutes Mick was happy to hear her heartbeat slowing down and feel her anger subside. "And, for the record, Logan isn't reporting your every move to me; just if something happens."

Beth turned to face him crossing her arms and looking him in the eye. She let out a little sigh and dropped her arms to her sides. "I understand." Mick moved to pull her closer but she pulled back.

"But you need to understand as well, Mick. You can't keep doing this. Talk to me. If you had told me all this beforehand instead of sending Logan in to watch me…"

Mick bowed his head slightly, "I'm sorry. But I couldn't keep Logan away now even if I wanted too. He seems to like it there; I think a girl was involved."

Beth eyed him and saw the humor in his eyes and smiled allowing herself to lean into his embrace.

MLMLMLMLML

Sam sat down across from Beth. "Ok, spill it. You said you have news."

Beth quirked an eyebrow. _Pushy, not too much._ "I do have news. Do you remember the model that dropped dead at that photo shoot about a year ago?"

Sam sat back in her chair. "The one they couldn't pinpoint why she dropped dead?"

Beth nodded, "That's the one."

"What's that got to do with Zach?" Sam questioned.

"Well, from what the ME found, there was no drug but the cause of death is similar. Also the drug paraphernalia that Mick found at the rave site matches what was found on the dead model." Beth finished.

"So, basically we have more of a non-traceable drug back out on the streets," Sam stated. Beth nodded. "Beth, he did not take this on his own... someone coerced or forced him. Zach… he just didn't take drugs. Hell, he hated to take an aspirin." Sam threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Beth leaned over to Sam giving her shoulder a squeeze. "We will figure this out." _I only hope this isn't stirring up another war._

MLMLMLMLML

"What are you doing here in the daylight?" Beth looked up to see Logan standing over her table. She'd just finished editing her blog on under reported stories in the LA, area. No exclusive stories yet it was only a matter of time.

"Sam, ah… I was…"

"She's still at work, she sent me a text."

"You're not still mad at me, Beth… I mean it's a free country and a public place and I can come here if I want."

"No, I'm not still mad Logan." She patted the chair beside her and cocked her head. Logan relented and sat down. "Sam actually asked if you could help us out here. They eave drop on the customers and it's only when Sam threatens them that they stop spying on the customers. We need you to secure the network for us."

Logan looked over at the counter and the curtained mezzanine above it. He listened locating the heart beats of the barista and the young man up working the balcony. _Maybe he wasn't really working._ The whirr of the computer fans didn't obscure the familiar sounds of World of Warcraft theme music. "I'll go up and give the guy some pointers, he's only a second level elf."

Logan disappeared upstairs and Mick appeared.

"You're the second one today." Beth didn't make eye contact sipping her coffee while she used the touch pad to move a block of text.

"Second what?"

"Second one who didn't burst into flames in the sunlight."

"Logan's here… I get it."

"Mick, can you do me a favor?" Beth's tone was somewhere between distraction and irritation. "One of the Buzzwire reporters was in here earlier and talked about the reality show… real Hollywood high school students are staging a party and a setting up a fake confrontation between Joleen and Alison over Aiden."

"I'm supposed to know who these people are?"

"You're a detective, Mick, figure it out, these kids are all over the internet."

"What am I detecting, underage drinking?"

"Sure if the producers are supplying the alcohol."

"And when I'm done?"

"I'll still be here; this place is open 24 hours."

Mick looked around the coffee shop; a new chapter of their lives was just beginning.

MLMLMLMLML


End file.
